


After Dusk

by LadyJSenpai



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Courting Rituals, F/M, Fluff, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Jack doesn't understand, M/M, Poor Pitch needs love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnated Character, Violence, Werewolves, courting, give Pitch hugs, the rape is NOT between pitch and jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJSenpai/pseuds/LadyJSenpai
Summary: Everyone who lived in this little settlement knew the story about the monster who  lived in the woods. It preys on the souls who ventures into the dark, and any that strays too far from home. They even hold a festival every Hallows Eve which pays sacrifice to the beast, in hopes that it never enters the village again. Jack wasn’t alive when it happened, but it’s said that there was a great massacre in their village when it was newly established. Since then the population has almost doubled, despite having to sacrifice a person each year. Hallows Eve is just a month away, and the sacrificial person has yet to be chosen. A name will be drawn at the first day of the month, and that person will begin a ritual of fasting and cleansing. They’ll then be taken out to the woods and left tied to a stake. No sacrifice has ever made it back to the village, and they have never been heard from again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something inspired by a prompt list from Ink/Kinktober. I know, it's really late!

Jack sighed longingly out of his window, his breath visible like a cloud in the chilly night air. The moon shone brightly tonight, and he yearned to watch the stars in the nearby meadow. Too bad leaving the village after dusk isn’t permitted. Stupid rules. 

Everyone who lived in this little settlement knew the story about the monster who lived in the woods. It preys on the souls who ventures into the dark, and any that strays too far from home. They even hold a festival every Hallows Eve which pays sacrifice to the beast, in hopes that it never enters the village again. Jack wasn’t alive when it happened, but it’s said that there was a great massacre in their village when it was newly established. Since then the population has almost doubled, despite having to sacrifice a person each year. Hallows Eve is just a month away, and the sacrificial person has yet to be chosen. A name will be drawn at the first day of the month, and that person will begin a ritual of fasting and cleansing. On all Hallows night the sacrifice will be taken out into the woods and left tied to a stake. No sacrifice has ever made it back to the village, and they have never been heard from again.

Jack sighed once again and flopped back onto his bed. Why should he have to stay inside just because the village elders still believed that the monster remained alive to this very day? It could have been wolves that took the sacrifices. Maybe they just ran away after they found it false?

“Alright.” Jack sat up his fist slapping to his palm. “Just a little outing. Nothing too elaborate. It’s just to get some air and freedom. Yea, no big deal.” He quickly put on his boots and brown cloak, and jumped through his window. A small bout of laughter left his lips as he landed outside his window. Looking around while crouched he saw that the nightly patrol hadn't noticed him and took off towards the woods. 

The woods were dark, and the air colder. The grass held a light dusting of frost. The air held a certain chill that was heavier the deeper Jack ventured. A chill rippled his spine as he entered the meadow. It tingled his senses like he was being observed. Jack looked around, but saw no one. He inhaled a lung full of damp pine and earth and exhaled trying to relax.

“No ones there. It’s just me. Don’t psych yourself out.” Jack whispered. He ruffled his white hair, and sat down with a huff. The stars were much bigger and brighter out than he could ever remember seeing. Despite his unease he laid back, tucking his arms behind his head. 

Minutes passed and the odd feeling never left, but Jack grew accustomed to it as nothing happened. That is until what looked like a shadow moved to his left. Jack barely withheld from jumping. Instead he focused his eyes to that spot and held his breath. Nothing. He sighed in relief. 

“I’m just letting my imagination take over.” He whispered aloud to himself with a nervous chuckle. Suddenly a hot puff of air hit Jack’s ear. The teen yelped and jerks his head around. Nothing. Now freaked out Jack jumps up. Only, he doesn’t. Instead his back hits the ground and he’s left reeling from the adrenaline and whip lash. It take a moment for it to process, but when it does Jack goes stiff as a board. 

Above him, with a massive paw on his chest stands a huge raven black wolf. Its face is an inch away from the boy’s face, lips raised in a frightening display of razor sharp teeth. The wolf’s eyes shine brightly, one being silver and the other golden. The wolf gives a quiet menacing growl, but in the silence of the night it might as well be as loud as thunder. They stay in that position for a few minutes, which feels like hours. Neither makes a move, and the wolf doesn’t growl again. Eventually it becomes too much for Jack, and he closes his eyes. This apparently displeases the wolf as it gives another growl. 

Jack huffs, despite himself being in this position. He can’t help it, he just really hates being told what to do. The wolf presses down harder for his petulance, and Jack finds that slightly amusing. He opens his eyes, and the wolf narrows its eyes. Grown tired of this position, Jack decides it's time to get on with it. If the wolf doesn’t kill him, his mother will if she finds out about his little adventure. 

Very, very slowly Jack moves his arms and legs into a more comfortable position. He relaxes his body and gazes into the eyes of the beast. It’s quite beautiful, the wolf’s eyes make a striking sight against pitch black fur. Jack knows already that he can’t out run or over power this beast. He’s going to have to be eaten, or charm his way out of this. The wolf hasn’t eaten him yet, so maybe Jack doesn’t look as tasty as the wolf thought? Maybe he could get the beast to like him? Making his final decision Jack mentally shrugs to himself. What does he have to lose?

Licking his lips Jack clears his throat quietly. The wolf doesn’t react other than watching his lips at the action. As softly as he can, Jack begins to hum. It’s a song he can remember those traveling performers playing. The tune and words are foreign from his village, but beautiful. Jack clearly remembers the music drawing him in and holding his unwavering attention. As time passes he grows confidence since the wolf hasn’t responded yet. Half way through he realizes he can’t see, and wonders when it is he closed his eyes. When Jack opens his eyes it’s an unexpected sight. The wolf has pulled back and is watching him intently. Jack can see an intelligence in those eyes that is more than an average animal’s. In his pondering distraction Jack falters humming and stares slack jawed at the wolf. The wolf huffs and removes his paw from the boys chest. Jack remains still, waiting for what will happen next. When nothing happens he sits up and definitely doesn't make a girlish sound. The wolf abruptly moved forward for his neck. Jack falls backwards again, but this time there’s no paw. There’s a cold wet nose pressing into his neck, ear and face, sniffing and snuffling. Jack, too stunned to do anything just lets it happen.

‘Oh god, oh god. He’s going to eat me now. This is it. This is where it ends.’ Jack moves his head to the side. ‘Well, it’s been a decent seventeen years. I almost made it to eight teen.’ Jack thinks as he waits for teeth. He flinches when he feels a tongue laving over his neck instead. His eyes snap open bewildered.

“Okay, what the fu-” He’s cut off when a flat tongue swipes over his mouth. Jack sputters in disbelief. The wolf huffs in what appears in amusement and rolls it’s eyes, shuffles over and continues the same treatment to the other side of his neck. The teen carefully raises his hands and feels the surprisingly soft fur against his fingers. The wolf lowers his body closer to the boy, encouraging the contact. Jack spreads his fingers out, instinctively seeking out the warmth buried beneath the fur. 

“Wow…” Jack breathes awe. Here he is, TOUCHING a fully grown WILD WOLF, at NIGHT, in the WOODS, while the beast LICKS him like a PUPPY. ‘What is my life right now?’ Jack questions himself mentally. He knows this is happening, he’s right here, but what is actually happening? 

The wolf lowers itself even closer to Jack, and noses his head further to the side. Jack gives a small giggle and obeys the motion. He’s too far in disbelief to do much more. The wolf makes a grunt noise that sounds like approval and begins rubbing itself along the teen’s neck, shoulder, face, hair, and chest. The air is pushed from Jack's lungs at the heavy pressure on his chest.

‘This thing’s head is crazy heavy.’ Jack thinks blinking blankly. He’s coming out of his daze just when a little nibble starts up at his neck. Jack leans away to escape the abrupt pinching, but it doesn’t deter the wolf at all. Instead the wolf flops down on Jack with all it’s weight and licks his face instead. 

“Hey, you’re heavy. You’re going to crush me to death!” the teen huffs out. The wolf, with all the sassy attitude possible, gets off of him and sits beside him instead. Jack is now acutely aware of how cold it is, and the wolf snorts when he starts shivering. “Yea, well, I don’t have gorgeous thick fur like you do to keep me warm.” Jack remarks pouting. The wolf’s ear twitches, and then it looks away. The teen isn’t sure, but somehow the beast seems mournful. Confused by the reaction Jack tries to console the beautiful creature somehow. “Look, it’s okay. You don’t have to be sad about it. I love your fur.” He rubs the wolf along its side soothingly. The wolf releases a slow breath and butts his massive head into the teen’s softly. Jack returns the gesture with a smile. Now that the threat of death has passed and he’s fully frozen, Jack decides it’s time to go home. He stands dusting off his pants. He turns to walk back out the way he came, and wolf blocks his path. 

“Hey, I gotta get back home. If I’m not there before my mother finds out I sneaked out I’m dead.” That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because the wolf growled. Jack raises his hands in a placating gesture. “That’s not what I meant. What I mean is, she will be really mad. And I might be grounded for life.” At this point the teen questions why he’s talking to an animal like it understands. But well, it does? 

As if to answer that the wolf huffs in distaste and steps to the side. Jack resumes his journey back to the village, giant black wolf in tow. He figures the wolf is just going to follow him now. Like some kind of really self aware creature pet. ‘That’s cool, I guess.’

Jack is almost back to his village, only about twelve feet until he’s out of the woods when suddenly the wolf starts growling. It’s not like it was before. This time it’s menacingly loud and full of intent. The teen abruptly stops, and gazes at the wolf. It's hackles are raised, ears are back, and it’s staring into the blackness to the right. A loud cracking sound resounds from the spot and immediately a large looming silhouette rises from the ground. Standing at about nine feet tall is a brown bear, snarling and ready to attack. It’s hungry, and it’s beastly snout already has saliva drooling off of it. 

The burly bear lunges forward with a swipe of thick paw. Jack can do nothing but stand in a stupor as the wolf surges forward and bites at the out stretched limb. The bear roars in anger, standing on back legs and snapping it’s yellowed teeth at the wolf. The wolf uses the opportunity of being raised in the air to swing it’s back paws at the bear. The claws of the back feet scratches one of the bear's eyes, and pushes the massive block head to the side at the same time. Frustrated the bear drops back onto it’s front paws, and rubs its injured face on the ground. The wolf lets go before the face hits the ground and jumps back. While the bear is distracted the wolf pushes at Jack with its head, urging him to go. Jack stumbles a few steps before responding. 

“Wait, what about you?” The teen fumbles for footing to prevent falling to the ground. The wolf whines in urgency and pushes harder. Jack realizes he needs to go. He can’t help the wolf. There’s nothing he can do to stop that bear. He has no weapons to hurt it. Maybe if he leaves, the wolf will, too. Then neither of them will get killed or hurt. “Fine, but you better not die!” Jack shouts and kisses the wolf’s furry head. He turns and runs. He doesn’t look back, but he can hear the roar of the bear. It sounds like it’s trying to follow after him. A sharp cry echoes through the air as the teen finally breaches the woods. He could only hope it wasn’t the wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The counsel elders are issuing the curfew earlier this year. There’s talk of no one being allowed to enter that part of the woods until after Hallows Eve as well. It’s to lessen the chance of a murder.” Jack scoffed under his breath. Just what he needed, less freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters have been so short so far!

Jack awakens to the loud baaing of sheep and the rich aroma of ham roasting over a fire. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and yawns; his body feels restless and sore. Apparently being pushed into the frozen ground by a massive wolf will do that. Or maybe it was fitful crappy sleep? 

‘The wolf!!’ Jack’s brain seemingly shouts. The teen worriedly tries to untangle himself from his bed sheets, but tumbles right onto the floor. Snickering catches his attention and he scowls.

“How long have you been there?” The teen questions, trying fight down embarrassment. “I thought I told you to knock before opening my door! Mother said so, too!” He admonishes. 

His younger sister, Felicia, sticks out her tongue in playful defiance. “Long enough to see you fall!” She chirps with a cheeky grin and a laugh. 

“Yea, yea. Get out of here.” Jack throws his boot at the doorway as she squeals and runs away. The teen smiles to himself and sighs. He knows she’s going to tell his friends, but he loves her just the same. Jack groans and thumps his head backwards onto the floor. Today might be a long day. 

In the kitchen his mother greets him brightly. His father is already out in the woods with the other hunters. Food is always more scarce during the fall and winter months, the winter months being especially harsh. Their smokehouse isn’t nearly full enough to survive the long oncoming winter. Jack’s mother places a bowl in front of him on the table. It’s ham stew, one of his favorites. His mother places a bread roll beside the bowl. 

“Hurry and eat, sweetie. Felicia is already out picking berries. I need you to tend to the chickens and cow.” His mother ruffles her hand through his hair as he digs into his stew. He hums appreciatively at the taste.

The morning is crisp and bright, but Jack can feel that the air is heavy with promises of an early fall rain. After mucking the chicken coop and cow stall Jack fills the cow’s water trough with fresh water, and tethers her to the wooden fence beside it. Mary moos in satisfaction, and Jack pats her head.

“You’re welcome, lovely lady.” The teen chuckles and sits on the stool to begin milking her. She flicks her tail but otherwise stays still. While milking Jack’s attention turns to the woods. What happened to the wolf last night? Was the bear killed? Is the wolf okay? 

Finally completing the milking and gathering of eggs, Jack makes his way into town as his mother asks. He’s to trade a couple bottles of milk and a dozen eggs for some flour, sugar, and salt. 

“Have you heard? Nicholas found a massive bear carcass while out hunting this morning.” Jack tilts his head while at Sandy’s General Store to listen.

“No. God help us.” a lady gasps. “Do you think it was the monster?” Jack tries not to roll his eyes. These people… anything happens and it’s the monster. 

“Most likely. Nicholas says even an entire pack of wolves couldn’t hope take a bear that massive down. I don’t recall hearing any wolves howling last night, either.” 

Jack blinks silently contemplating what this means. Unless this is a different bear, which is not likely, then that means his wolf friend got away. If a wolf pack couldn’t take that bear down, then the fact the his wolf did was amazing. Well, the wolf was unusually bigger than an average wolf. Also, why weren’t there any other wolves around last night? Don’t they usually travel in packs? 

“The counsel elders are issuing the curfew earlier this year. There’s talk of no one being allowed to enter that part of the woods until after Hallows Eve as well. It’s to lessen the chance of a murder.” Jack scoffed under his breath. Just what he needed, less freedom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three miles away from Jack’s village the wolf limps into one of his smaller dens. It’s there for emergency cover or in case he needs to rest. He could walk longer, but he’s reluctant to go further from the village. Last night felt so surreal it was like a dream. It’s been so long. At first he was angry Jack would sneak out at night. Didn’t the teen realize that the village has the curfew for safety? What if he hadn’t been there to protect the boy this time? The wolf shudders at the thought. Though wolves wouldn’t dare touch the teen, it didn’t mean that other creatures wouldn’t. The canine didn’t mean to lose patience and be cross with the teen, but he was just so worried. What he hadn’t expected was for Jack to start humming their song. Did the teen remember anything from before? If he did, did he dream of wolves, snow and pine? Of fall leaves, fresh springs, and waterfalls? Did he remember their spot? The small pond surrounded by oaks and pines? The wolf sighs shaking his head. 

How could he stay angry with the white haired teen when he knows that Jack is the same as he's always been? A free spirit ready to take to the wind. He could tell the first time he saw Jack's bright blue eyes again. The only difference is this time he wasn't aware of the wolf inside, yet. 

The canine huffs at himself. He didn’t mean to go overboard and start marking the teen, but he just couldn’t help himself. Who could blame him? His instincts urged him to do it. His body demanded to be close. His heart screamed at him to show affection and love. 

Pitch shook out his fur and stretched out on the nest. His nose twitched trying to catch Jack’s scent again. He whined softly when he couldn’t scent him. The bear covered his Jack’s scent. Pitch wrinkled his nose and made note to rub the smell off and take a dip in the pond. He could go to his cabin and take a warm bath, but his instincts wouldn’t let him. Just thirty more days, and Jack will be eighteen. Finally! Finally, after all this time, he’ll be able to have him back again. 

Maybe it was time for him to make a little visit to the village. Remind the elders what will happen if they don’t fill in their part of the deal. It’s no different from previous years. Only this time he’ll be keeping the sacrifice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are a beast. A beast that terrorizes this village and its people.” Tsar adjusts his cane to lean more comfortably. “What has been done can not be undone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' is for thoughts or mentally speaking. (The voice)  
> " is words spoken aloud.

It was well into the night and Jack couldn’t fall asleep. His body stirred restlessly craving something he couldn’t quite grasp. His blood flowed so hot it was like ice burning through his veins. Electric buzzing persisted beneath his skin. His bones ached and longed to move; muscles held tight needing to stretch. Jack’s very soul felt caged and in desperate need of freedom. The teen’s hair felt as though it stood on end, heart beating faster than normal for only lying in bed. His breath came in hot wet pants, and his sleep shirt clung to him from the thin layer of sweat that covered his body. 

‘Run, run, run!’ His mind urged. 

‘Why? What’s wrong? Is there danger?’ The teen questioned mentally.

‘No.’ 

‘What then?’ The teen's eyebrows rose.

‘Free, we have to be free.’ Jack sat up, his brows creased together confused. His mind is thinking like himself, but also not? As if there’s another voice echoing around inside. ‘Hurry, go!’ The voice urged. ‘The wind and the woods are calling. The crescent moon shines brightly, ready to be honored for the new phase. We must go to where we belong, the time of waiting is nearing the end. For I have awakened and will sleep no more.’ Those words triggered something inside Jack, something primal and feral. He couldn’t understand at the moment why, but those thoughts were right. Deep inside he knew them to be true.

The teen abandoned all sense of caution, his instincts strongly rearing up and practically out voicing any other objections or reason. Jack leaped out of bed to his window. His ears felt odd, as if stuffed full of cotton. The only sound he could hear was the adrenaline filled pumping of his blood. Inhaling deeply the scent of moist cold earth filled his nose, soiled by the smell of too many people inhabiting the same area. Jack realized he could smell the rotten vegetation from compost and wrinkled his nose. A cold breeze brushed against his face and ruffled his hair in the most pleasant way. He wanted, needed more. Without a second thought he jumped out onto the the ground. As soon as his feet made contact the buzzing stopped. It was like a veil he wasn’t aware of before lifted from his senses. The dampened earth didn’t bother his bare feet in the slightest. 

The teen had no thoughts as he took off towards the woods, he could only feel. He took joy in the night sky and the sliver of silver moon. The way the stars sparkled and how much cleaner the air was there compared to the village. He could feel the way the cold wind whipped about his body, as if encouraging him on. He laughed as he leaped over a fallen tree. The voice in his mind took pleasure in it all. The teen had never felt so alive as he did in this moment. 

A howl pierced though the night air, and Jack felt the urge to howl in return. Unable to hold it in, Jack threw his head back and howled wildly. Distantly he realized he was acting 'uncivilized', but being so caught up in the moment he dismissed it. That is until he realized he was not alone. Through the haze of the rush the teen caught sight of dark figures running on either side of him. Dark figures that resembled canine. Jack slowed down, hoping they would run ahead. Instead they kept matching speed. The teen slowed to a stop, and so did the figures.

In all the instances Jack has encountered wolves it was always in the daylight. Only a handful of times it occurred at night. He could sit quietly and observe them, feed them scraps, and they seemed to never be wary or bothered of his presence. He has cut wolves lose from traps, and the wolf never even growled. They just sat patiently waiting for him to finish, seemingly aware that he was there to help. It’s odd, but he's always had some kind of connection to them. As if in some unexplained way they could sense he would never harm them, and held no will will towards them. The huge raven wolf from the night before was the first time a wolf was actually threatening towards him. However, that wolf had ended up protecting him, hadn't it? Jack glanced around at the pack that surrounded him. From what he was able to see the wolf from the previous night wasn’t present. Not wanting to risk turning around to look at the other half surrounding his backside, he could only assume that meant that the bigger wolf must be a rouge. A ‘lone wolf’. For some reason that thought struck a sour chord within him. 

Jack closed his eyes in thought. He would have no chance of survival if he was attacked, as this was a very large pack. From what he could count on one side of the circle there was easily more than a dozen wolves. No normal human could out run this situation. Nervousness began to set in and Jack became very still. He slowly lowered onto his knees and sat on the back of his legs. He glanced to the ground in front of their paws, and took deep calming breaths. If he made sudden movements it may cause the wolves to instinctively react and treat him like prey. Anxiety churned his stomach, sweat began to drench his brow. Unexpectedly, quiet whines met his ears. Befuddled, Jack raises his eyes to notice the wolves appearing concerned and seemingly confused. Bewildered the teen shakes his head.

“What is going on?” He whispers to himself. The wolves ears twitch, and the one closest to him perks its ears forward. It’s fur resembles black soot mixed with silver ash. “Why aren’t you attacking me? Aren’t you all out for a hunt right now?” The teen quietly inquires. The wolf makes a louder whining sound in answer and lays down. The rest of the pack follows the example and lays down as well. The soot wolf keeps its head raised watching him as if waiting for the teen to do something. “Now there’s no voice that has answers in my brain?” Jack huffs. “Maybe insanity has finally claimed my mind. Being trapped in that village has officially driven me insane. Maybe this is the result of the wolf from the night before. I could be having some late reaction to a unusual stressful encounter. I mean, this could all be a really elaborate dream, and I could be sleeping right now. I did think about that wolf all day.” The teen reasoned with himself, and the wolf tilted its head like it understood everything the teen was saying. 

“You thought about last night all day, did you?” A smooth deep voice questioned right behind Jack’s ear. The teen startled fell sideways, only he didn’t hit the ground. Warm sturdy hands caught him instead. Jack’s body flooded with an overwhelming warmth, and his heart stuttered. Goose bumps rose along his body. The person pulled him back against a firm muscular chest. “Careful now, don’t hurt yourself.” The teen gave a small shudder from the hot breath that whispered like velvet in his ear. Jack’s brain turned into mush, and he remained still in a daze. Strong slender arms encircled his waist in a protective hold.

'This one! We must stay with this one! He is OURS!' The voice howled wildly within Jack. Dumbly he nodded his head, but he was unaware if it was in agreement, understanding or acknowledgement. Possibly all three? Before he could ponder it the world went dark. 

The wolves surrounding the pair whined pitifully, concerned over the fact the teen went limp in their alpha’s arms.

“Always so reckless.” Pitch hummed pressing his nose to Jack’s chin and neck. His nose flared taking in the teen's scent. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine, but he needs more rest. His body isn’t fully prepared for the change just yet.” The raven haired man comforted the wolves. Pitch frowned after lifting the teen. Jack was much too skinny. He would need make sure his little mate put on some extra weight this month. If not he would be weak after the change. It should have been a while yet before Jack's wolf awakened this strongly. His presence and interaction with the teen the night before must have triggered the wolf's response. The raven made his way to the path that lead to the village. 

Pitch smirked, his pointed canines glinting in the moonlight. The morning was going to be interesting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pitch arrived at the village as the sun broke over the horizon, Jack cradled in his arms. As soon as he was spotted with the teen word spread like the plague. He was lead into the meeting hall to meet with the village elders. Jack’s father stormed in before the elders arrived.

“Who are you, what are you doing with my son?!” He demanded. His broad shoulders and chest held intimidatingly. Pitch only raised an eyebrow in response. Before he could answer the elders arrived. 

Tsar, the eldest member spoke up immediately. “It has been brought to our attention that you found young Jack in the woods.” His words were measured and used carefully. 

Pitch smirked. “That I did.” He answered smoothly. “Are you not supposed to be watching and guarding those who inhabits this small part of land? How did this lad make his way into the woods at night?” Pitch adjusted his hold on the teen, being careful not to jostle him. Tsar swallowed and forced a smile. 

“Yes, we do the best we can. Young Jack tends to be a bit more mischievous than most. He is always pushing the bounds.” Jack’s father scoffed. 

“His is but a boy still. There is no fault with being strong minded and adventurous.” He defended. He saw nothing wrong with his son, even if he was a little different than the rest of them.

“He is less than a month away from manhood.” Tsar remarked. “He shall be held under house arrest until after Hollow’s Eve.”

Pitch barely held in a snarl. “I fail to see how that will solve anything.”

Tsar held up his hand, signaling quiet before anyone else could comment. “I wish to speak with him alone.” He orders firmly, and the others leave. Jack’s father tries to stay, but he is dragged away by Nicholas.

“What is your intent today, Pitch, by bring us Jack like this?” Tsar questions coldly. “Did you take him from his room as he slept?” His lip curls in disgust. “What are you planning?”

“I know not what you mean, Manny.” Pitch responds mockingly. “Can a beast really be capable of such rational thought or intentions?” He questions, his voice dropping into dangerous quiet. “I thought beasts thought and felt nothing other than primal instincts.” He gently runs a finger down Jack’s cheek. “Am I not such a beast?” He sarcastically questions.

“You are a beast. A beast that terrorizes this village and its people.” Tsar adjusts his cane to lean more comfortably. “What has been done can not be undone. You can make deals to "bring back that which is lost", but is it really brought back? You should let it go and keep it buried."

“What justice is in that?” Pitch questions.

“What justice is there in taking the lives of the innocent?” Tsar questions back.

“Exactly.” Pitch says with a menacing growl. “The lives taken were anything but innocent.” 

“Perhaps in your eyes. Beasts are here to serve man, that is their purpose. Not the other way around. We will not sacrifice forever.” Tsar plainly states.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

 

Dull aching and loud noises wake Jack from sleeping. His body felt heavy and hot, his clothes were soaked through with sweat. He licked his chapped lips and groaned. His throat felt gritty and he wanted to drink a river.

“Shh, it’s okay, my darling.” His mother cooed softly and freshened the wet cloth that laid upon his head. What had happened? His mother lifted a water skin to his lips, and he drank greedily. “Not too fast, you’ll get sick.” His mother warned gently. 

“Jack.” His sister called quietly, her face scrunched up in concern. She grasped his hand and sighed in relief. “Finally you’re awake. You’ve been asleep for two whole days.”

What did she mean? Had he really been asleep so long? The last thing he remembered was being unable to sleep. He recalled hearing howling. His head pounded, and his heavy eyes closed. Soft snores echoed in the quiet room.

How long would it be before he would be well once again? What happened while he was out that night in the woods? Jack's mother refreshed the cloth once again. Felicia leaves to gather fresh clothes for her brother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next time Jack awakens it’s quiet. He opens his eyes to see the sun has already set, and the moon has risen in its place. His body felt less like a lead furnace this time, and his clothes were dry. A cold draft could be felt from his cracked window. The teen turned his head to see a cup with water on his bedside table. He sat up and quickly gulped it down. He felt oddly replenished, though he ached in a different way than before. A new emptiness could be felt in his chest.

“We need him.” The voice said longingly. The teen sighed and ran his hand through his white hair.

“Well, you’re back again.” Jack murmured, his voice rough from misuse.

“I never left, and I have always been. I am you, you are me.”

Jack scrunched up his eyebrows. “I don’t-”

A loud howl echoing through the night interrupted his sentence. Pain suddenly erupted through his head, and he clutched it desperate for it to stop. Images he found familiar pushed their way into his mind. A pond, mountains, a cabin being consumed by fire. A mob of people who were angry. Sadness, pain, fear. So much fear. Jack’s parents burst into his room to find the teen curled up in the fetal position. To their confused horror they noticed blood running from his nose onto the sheets. His eyes held an eerie golden glow, unable to see anything but the pictures flowing through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This specific prompt was "Village At Dusk". It's a horror gothic list made by Vaelyane. The direction I went with might be a little different than they had in mind, but oh well. It hit me and I couldn't stop.


End file.
